Many current wireless communications devices are portable, allowing users to communicate with others while at the same time remaining mobile. Because of their portability, such communications devices operate using limited power sources, such as batteries. Communications devices operating using limited power sources typically have a limited continuous use life. The length of the continuous use life generally depends on the capability of the limited power source and the power consumption of the device. Generally, the greater the capability of the limited power source, the longer the continuous use life of the device. Also, the more power the device consumes, the shorter the continuous use life of the device.
Accordingly, to improve the continuous use life of wireless communications devices, such devices are designed to operate in a power efficient manner. One technique for improved power efficiency is for the communication devices to communicate with other devices using narrow width pulses (e.g., ultra wideband pulses), and operate in a relatively low power mode when not communicating with other devices. Such communications technique may result in substantial improvement in power efficiency over that of devices that operate continuous regardless of whether they are communicating.
Although this communications technique may result in significant power efficiency improvement, there may be room for further improvement in power efficiency. For instance, if all the pulses that make up the information that is being communicated need not be transmitted or received and some pulses may be discarded or punctured, the communications device may operate in the relatively low power mode for a longer period of time. This would further improve the power efficiency of the device, and consequently, the length of its continuous use life.